This invention relates generally to accessories for archery bows, and more particularly to an arrow rest connectable to the riser of an archery bow.
In hunting, 3D archery, and field archery, accuracy is of paramount importance. The presence of the arrow rest plays a very significant role in achieving accuracy in shooting. There are at least four factors in the operation of a compound bow which may be affected by the presence of the arrow rest. First, the trajectory of the arrow can be altered when the fletching of the arrow contacts the rest, especially if the cock feather is oriented incorrectly with respect to the arrow rest. Second, because all arrows are sized to bend slightly under the instantaneous load applied to the shaft upon release, the trajectory of the arrow can be altered by its deflection against the rest, especially if the rest is rigid. Third, during release of the arrow, the archer may subject the bow to some inadvertent horizontal, vertical and/or torsional movement that may be transferred to the rest and thence to the arrow, thereby causing the trajectory of the arrow to be altered. Fourth, noise generated as the arrow shaft slides across the arrow rest can be sufficient to create undesirable friction and frighten game during hunting.
It would therefore be desirous to provide an arrow rest that overcomes one or more of the above-mentioned factors.